


Foolish Little Game

by LunarSquid



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub Play, Hilbert is a grumpy sub, M/M, Sex, Very positive, blowjob, positive consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6254677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarSquid/pseuds/LunarSquid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hilbert is determined to prove he doesn't always have to be the dominate one in bed, but Eiffel isn't going to let it be easy.<br/>Plus: handcuffs, Goddamn it Eiffel, and affirmations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foolish Little Game

Alexander Hilbert lay naked beneath Eiffel, but he did not look happy. Their bodies were pressed close, and Hilbert was obviously aroused, but he refused to look Eiffel in the eye, and when he did it was an icy scowl.  
“Why are you so cranky, Doc? This was your idea.” Eiffel asked.  
“Was not. Was you who insinuated I couldn’t do it.” Hilbert snapped. Eiffel sighed.  
“You always insist on being so controlling. You still aren’t doing it right. Would the handcuffs help?”  
“No.” Hilbert snapped.   
Eiffel pressed a hand to Hilbert’s chest to push himself up, and he could feel the doctor’s heart pounding. It made Eiffel pause.  
“Hilbert, we...don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. We can stop completely right now, or just do it the normal way. You just say the word.”  
“Officer Eiffel. Just get on with it.”  
“Ok. If you’re sure.”  
“Yes. I am sure.” Hilbert’s breath dragged, slow and controlled as Eiffel hovered over him. The officer was still for another moment, and then seemed to come to a decision. He placed a hand on Hilbert’s cheek, and felt the man tense up slightly. Then Eiffel dragged his finger down to Hilbert’s throat.  
“May I kiss you? Here?”  
“Yes, of course.” Hilbert growled, and Eiffel pressed his lips to the exact spot where his fingers had touched. He moved his hand to Hilbert’s shoulder “How about here?”  
“Eiffel, if you are trying to get my nerves, it’s working.” Hilbert warned. Eiffel grinned.  
“Ah Ah Ah, Doc.” he said. “That’s not how this works. You do what I tell you, and I am telling you I’m not going to move an inch without you agreeing to every movement. Ok?”  
Hilbert squeezed his eyes shut and growled again. “Eiffel…”  
“Nope. Yes or no. Now, may I kiss you here?”  
There was a long pause, and Eiffel was nervous he’s fucked up, then Hilbert sighed.  
“Fine Eiffel. I will play your foolish little game. Yes, you may kiss me.” Eiffel pressed his lips to Hilbert’s shoulder and noted the soft exhale of a held breath.  
“Can I touch your cock?” Eiffel grinned and pressed his teeth against the doctor’s neck. Hilbert’s breath barely wavered.  
“If it pleases you.” Hilbert said in the voice of a man who was trying very hard to sound nonchalant.  
“Oh it does please me,” Eiffel said, grin threatening to split his head in two. “We both know that, but that’s not what I asked.”  
“Fine! Yes, Officer Eiffel, sir.” Hilbert spat.  
“Was that so hard?” Eiffel purred, moving down Hilbert’s body, His hand wrap around Hilbert’s cock and gave it a careful squeeze. Hilbert’s hips trembled in response. Eiffel’s grin was going no where.  
“May I kiss your cock?”  
Hilbert blinked, and his mouth failed to form words for a moment. Eiffel waited, running fingertips over Hilbert’s cockhead.  
“Yes, you may.” It was barely a whisper, but good enough for Eiffel as he began pressing kisses up the shaft of the scientist’s dick, ending with a suckling kiss on the tip. Hilbert’s hips had begun rocking a tiny amount.  
“You can keep doing that.” Hilbert said. He spoke very clearly, very slowly. Eiffel stroked, and rewarded Hilbert’s tiny groans with his mouth and tongue. When Hilbert’s hips began to jerk, Eiffel stopped, looking over the body under him.  
“Do you want me to fuck you now?” Hilbert was quivering beneath him. “Would you like that? May I fuck you, Hilbert?”  
Hilbert swallowed a breath and gasped “Da.” and that was enough for Eiffel.  
Eiffel fiddled with the lubricant for a moment. He felt Hilbert’s breath hasten beneath him. He put one hand on Hilbert’s stomach and the other on his hip.  
“I’m ready to push in, ok? But I’m not going to do it until you tell me to.”  
“Eiffel…”  
“No, Hilbert. You have to tell me you want this.” Eiffel was still, though his breath was deep and ragged. Hilbert was quiet, his heart still pounding.  
“Yes.” he said, finally.  
“What yes, Hilbert?” Eiffel said, as firm as he could as his body had started to shake.  
“Goddamn it, Eiffel, just fuck me already!” Hilbert almost yelled.  
“Well, whatever you say, sir.” Eiffel grinned and slowly pushed forward. Hilbert’s breath hissed between his teeth and Eiffel halted.  
“You ok, Doc?”  
“E-eiffel.” Hilbert choked  
“Do you want me to keep going?”  
“Yes. Yes.” Hilbert nodded, and Eiffel pushed forward, holding Hilbert firmly and moaning. He stopped once he was flush against Hilbert and they were both panting.  
“Do you want me to move now?”  
“Yes.”   
Eiffel shifted his hips forward gently, and Hilbert grunted.  
“Again?” Eiffel asked.  
“Da.” said Hilbert. His eyes were closed, and his body was still tense. Eiffel thrust again, and Hilbert’s lips parted slightly.  
“More?”  
“Da.” his voice firmer this time. Another thrust, and a sigh.  
“Now?”  
“Da.”  
“Now?”  
A gulp, but then a nod. Eiffel thrust again, keeping careful control of his movements.  
“Now?”  
“Da. Da. Da.” Each gasp of breath ending with a shudder and a sigh as Eiffel kept rhythm with Hilbert’s voice. After a while Hilbert stopped, arching and groaning loudly. Eiffel stopped.  
“Eiffel.” Hilbert’s voice was shaking.  
“You have to say-”  
“Please Eiffel. Yes. Please, Yes.” Eiffel picked up again, slowly increasing the pace as Hilbert asked for more.  
It was becoming harder and harder to control his thrusts. Hilbert panted out Russian and English melded together into incomprehensible moans, punctuated with affirmations. Eiffel closed his eyes and moved a hand up to Hilbert’s shoulder. The doctor’s hands grasped his arms and gripped him tightly. Eiffel swore he heard his name a few times among the garbled mess that spilled out of Hilbert’s mouth, but he wasn’t really listening. He anticipated a no that was nowhere to be seen.  
Eiffel whimpered, his head fell back. His hips jerked faster, more erratic,  
“H-hilbert, ah fuck. Y-you gotta-”  
“Mnn..Ahh…” Hilbert struggled to find words with meaning, eyes clamped shut, pulling too hard at Eiffel’s arms. He moaned a few scattered syllables until his brain found the right language again. “Y-yes! Now! Please!”  
Eiffel sobbed. If Hilbert made a noise, Eiffel did not hear it. He collapsed on top of doctor, shuddering. His arms felt bruised where Hilbert had clung to him.  
“See? That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Eiffel laughed, nose pressed into Hilbert’s ribs. His hand groped and squeezed the spot between the doctor’s cheek and neck. Hilbert grunted. A heavy hand pressed between Eiffel’s shoulders. With his head on Hilbert’s ribs he could hear the roar of easy breath, his heartbeat slowing to a patient rhythm.


End file.
